Crocodile Man
The Crocodile Man is a character in World of Winx. Appearance The Crocodile man is an anthropomorphic crocodile with a humanoid body and the head, claws and tail of a prehistoric crocodile. He is twice the size of a human and covered in dull grey scales with many darker colored spikes along his head and down his back. Personality The crocodile never speaks, only growls. At first, he appears entirely animalistic in behavior, preferring to use his brawn rather than formulate a plan. However, he has a degree of intelligence. He understands the importance of his mission, he knows his objective, he can be stealthy when it is required, he understands the importance of the watch and how to use it. World of Winx Seasons |-|Season 1= He makes his first appearance in "The Legend of the Crocodile Man". He is tracking Naoki and is spotted and recorded on Naoki's phone. He later hunts Naoki through the city. He strikes at the Museum of Science Fiction but is driven away by the Winx and accidentally leaves his watch behind. In "The Monster Under the City", the Winx attempt to track him with Naoki's help. However, he is tracking them as well. It is revealed he isn't interested in Naoki now that he has achieved his dream and is instead hunting Bloom for his watch. The Winx escape the sewers and Bloom lures him into the park where the rest of the Winx attack. They defeat him but he manages to take the watch and returns to the World of Dreams. The Crocodile Man returns in "Stylist Wanted", this time to capture Sophie. During the fashion show, he waits beneath the water stage before striking when most of the girls are on the runway. The Winx appeared to have defeated him but it is revealed that he succeeded in capturing Sophie and left a shadow in her place. He appears once again in "Shattered Dreams", at the end. The Queen, furious with the Shaman for not getting Madelyn, she feeds his magic rocks to the Crocodile Man, rendering the Shaman powerless. In "The Fall of the Queen", he attacks the Winx, minus Bloom but they soon overpower him. He pretends to run away in defeat but really lures them into the forest of an angry Forest Spirit. Later, he joins in the final battle against the Winx but once again they defeat him. Later, the Queen releases him but he abandons her. |-|Season 2= Magical Abilities He possesses incredible strength superior to that of both human and crocodile. He can easily punch through a wall of solid rock. He is also immune to all forms of direct magic but is vulnerable to all indirect magic. The Crocodile Man has exceptional tracking skills, capable of tracking the talents and his watch anywhere. Despite his large size, he can be stealthy when the situation requires it and can go through a large city like New York unnoticed. As he is part crocodile, he is a powerful swimmer and can remain submerged far longer than a human can. His breed of crocodile can swim in both fresh and saltwater. Trivia *The Crocodile Man is based on the crocodile from J.M. Barrie's story Peter Pan; or, the Boy Who Wouldn't Grow Up. Category:Enemies Category:World of Winx Category:Season 1 (World of Winx) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Monsters Category:Season 2 (World of Winx) Category:Animals Category:Allies Category:Minor Characters Category:Recurring Characters